One Soul Two Hopes
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: "He's a werewolf. I'm a demon, this will be interesting." Lizbeth had only two goals in life right now. Keep the pixies alive and destroy the Volturi, but when she gets too deep in her second part. She'll do whatever to keep people she care about alive, but what happens when a werewolf imprints on her? Can she manage to understand why he wants such a cold killer like her? Seth/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ TWO HEARTS ONE BEAT TO UNDERSTAND! _

_So this is a companion story to Two Hearts One Beat, it gives you more insight information on the demons and things like that. Also, if something is not explain (Kim turning back and forth into a human and vampire) it will be explained here because someone had a rational thought in that. Aka: Lizbeth. Also, this one talks about the imprinting and the history of vampires and werewolves. This also has a demon as the main character and gives a story of a stranger imprint. The story is told in Lizbeth's point of view because it will be explained more. _

_YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ TWO HEARTS ONE BEAT TO UNDERSTAND! _

_I adore you all. _

_The Queen of the Pixies. _

* * *

This is not a love story, well is kinda is, but if you're looking for the loveat first sight love story I'm sorry to inform you, but you're in the wrong place. This is a story about a demon and a crazy obsessive imprinting werewolf.

The whole love factor came into play about eight thousand years ago when my darling father, Lucifer, decided that each of the seven sins needed a powerful demon to represent them, so during the course of the centuries my father had mortals fall in love with him and each deadly sin was born, in alphabetical order from the original Latin name. There's six of us though, Samuel, Persephone, Lacruis, Mitchell, Demetria then I, Lizbeth.

So why is Satan's youngest daughter dealing with a said obsessive werewolf in the middle of rainy La Push? It starts out when Samuel was born and Gabriel put a curse on all of his children to find soul mates, even though we technically don't have souls. They would be what our soul would look like if we were created from any other circumstance. I sadly got the happy go lucky werewolf who's nice instead of the bad boys that I use to always date.

Though, twenty two years ago the American witch king had made a pack with the Volturi that they would have the throne unless he had an heir. Sad for them though, Amie and Alexander were born short after and the Volturi were pissed. They soon murdered him when the kids were six and Alexander would be right on track for the throne.

Things were calm for about ten years when the annual witch ball would come up and Alexander would be known as the ruler and two years before I got stuck as Amie's guardian because Alexander would have done anything for his sister. The Volturi wanted the future king though and turned him, making the life also drain from Amie.

The race for time was on as the inner court search for a cure, during this though Alexander stepped down and stated that no matter what Amie would be queen. Days before the ball a cure was found and the children had to give up their greatest sacrifice, their mother and now Amie was alone on the throne and terrified about a war with the Volturi.

My love story starts in the middle of preparing for this. I had went on a rescue mission for Queen Amie Regius and that's when it happened. I bought Duchess Kim back and while telling them the effects of Satan road, the werewolf imprinted on me and I knew it. I feel sorry for him though, we kinda can't help but love each other and I'm not that easy to get along with. I do eat hearts and he kills vampires who drink blood. Hello, I'm just as bad as them. Why did I get imprinted on and not them?

Father talked to Gabriel about it and he's on the list, the one that the big guy upstairs has. If I step into a church, it catches on fire.( We tested this theory back in the eighties when we had a family reunion.) I can't even hold his hand until he's off the list, but he's dripping off as fast as Gabriel can call me Satan spawn. (Get it? Haha!) He came to Amie's coronation last week and I had to avoid him, making both of us unhappy, though Paul was because he got a hundred bucks out of it.

Anyway, he'll have to physically die eventually and then I refuse to play his little housewife in hell, I'm dad's errand girl along with the rest of my siblings. Which means that if Seth really wants to be with me, he'll be running around the country helping me kill whoever my father needs and attempting to have little baby demons.

So of course I'm stuck in boring Washington because I was stupid enough to buy a house from the Cullens and the fact that Amie's paying me to watch a pregant Kim until she gets back from whereever the fuck she is, she's using magic to block her locator wich is pissing Alexander off and the fact that it's kinda banned from La Push after five werewolves touched it and got burned.

So now that I've caught you up on this, I can finally tell you my love story. Though, I believe that it's not a good one.

Sincerely,

Lizbeth Nicola Alexandraia,

daughter of Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since the events of Voltura, Italy and we were finally returning to Europe for business. Amie, who had never been on a plane decided it would be fun to take our little messed up family to visit her father and Embry, in Russia, while she met with the aging Russian witch queen. So because of that, I had to sit on a plane full of people with a three year old screaming in my ear and Seth staring at me. "Yes?" I asked, counting the minutes until landing which was now eighty-nine.

"Do you think Embry will be excited to see us?" Seth asked, looking at me, "Since you know Luna died..." I shrugged, not knowing if Embry was okay with his imprint being dead, after weeks of moping in the underworld, I sent her to live with the pixies for a couple of centuries so I could focus time on the now shaken witch world.

"Possibly, he's going to imprint again." I replied, looking at him as he tried to hold hold my hand. "Not yet, I don't want to hurt you." I replied, keeping my eye on Nessie as she buried her nose in a book, with Jake holding her hand, she was physically thirteen now and I would eventually have to give her the talk.

"When can I hold your hand?" Seth whined, looking at me. I seriously felt sorry for him, watching the other imprints being able to hold each other and I would burn him with one touch until I could learn to control my anger.

"When I say you can," I smirked at him. "If you're a good boy after you meet my family tomorrow I'll hold your hand and I might be able to have enough control to actually kiss you." The smile made my nonexistent heart skip a beat. "Amie's nervous." I replied, turning to look at the only person would could stand me long enough to consider a best friend.

"Paul said that she's afraid that Embry will see her responsible for Luna's death, and she's stepping out as queen with a werewolf boyfriend, something that had never happened before." Seth replied, as he turned to look at the couple, the queen of the witches curled up on Paul asleep.

"And people say she's the most powerful witch in the world, she ruled the army that destroyed the Volturi, something that had been attempted so many times in the past, but finally had happened." I replied, looking at her, "But if it wasn't for Luna, we would've lost. She broke the curse on witches. I don't want to elaborate, it's why Lacrius isn't the only one over mythological creatures anymore."

From talking, I didn't realize that Seth had slid his hand against mine and had started to hold it, I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You didn't hurt me." He teased, sticking his tongue out at me. "I knew you wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

"Because you love me too much, you did a think like imprinting back and that's why you're living in Forks and why you talk to me, unlike some of the werewolves." He replied, making me laugh.

Laughter and happiness was a strange emotion that demons weren't use to until they met the one person that they would live with for eternity and I had lucked on a goofball Seth. I personally thought he should run away and never deal with me, but after three months Seth had managed to make a place in my life, the few days I'd let him.

Mondays were days that he saw me, because that's when Nessie went to work on records and Amie always scheduled meeting on Mondays and Wednesdays and Fridays so she could keep an eye on things cooling down, so eventually I got bored and started to invite Seth over on Mondays where we'd watch cheesy horror movies and pizza until Nessie and Amie got home.

It seemed like their lives right now were living until they could let go of the pain that they had for losing the people they loved and my job was to keep a now orphaned Nessie Cullen calmed down, but I could see them both healing every day, but the loss would always be on their hearts.

The lives of them had taught me a lessons that I never knew, make the days count with the people you care, because you never know when they'll be gone. "Hey Seth." I said, turning to look at him. "Yeah?" I kissed him.

That night was the night of the ball, I hummed to myself as I zipped Nessie's dress, it would be her first ball since being a librarian, one of the most important jobs in the world and she was nervous. "Do I look okay?" She asked, as I nodded. Her dress was a robin's egg blue color that came down to hide her converses and the arms had lace to make her look like a doll. "If Jake doesn't get jealous of the warlocks talking to you, I'll be sure to smack him." I replied, "you look beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her.

It would've made a wonderful picture, the two girls who had no place in the world, but was placed everywhere holding each other like a family. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I smiled, my dress was much older and sexier, it being above mid-tight and a tight sequined blue a color that my two girls wore with silver heels decorating my feet. "I feel beautiful."

"You better Nessie, because you look beautiful." Amie replied, I smiled at her, she really took the cake with an ice blue dress that became see through right after the knees, her tiara was place tightly on her head, a smaller one since this wasn't her ball. "What do you think Kim?"

"I think Jake's going to flip when he sees you." She replied, she had a sleek black dress in honor of her sister, some things never change. "It's getting time to go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizbeth!" She heard someone yell as she turned to look at her sister, Demetria running to hug her as her red hair flew behind her. "I've missed you!" She smiled, looking at her sister, "Now where's Mr. Cutie that Lacrius has been talking about, the whole family is dead set on meeting him, except Dad, but that's just him."

Right at that moment, Seth had decided to walk away from the group that he had came over to Lizbeth and kissed her cheek. "This is?" He asked, smiling at Demetria, always trying to charm anyone that Lizbeth knew.

"I'm Demetria, Lizbeth's older sister and you must be Boy." She replied, laughing at his confused glare. "All of the siblings are here and so we decided that we were going to kidnap you so we could see the poor unfortunate soul that has to deal with Lizbeth for the rest of eternity. He'll get along right from the start better than Jade!" With that, Demetria started to pull both of them to the table.

If Lizbeth was a praying person she would had the moment that they sat at the table, she was sat between Seth and her sister Persephone as her light blue hair was in a messy bun and her chopsticks were the same color, making them stay in the same place. Lacrius was across the table with his fiance, Jade on her lap as he smoked a cigar. "Seth." He replied cooly. "Lizbeth, why don't you introduce everyone?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigar, "It would be the best thing to do."

"The one with the black hair is Samuel and the blonde holding his hand is his wife, Lily. The girl beside me is Persephone, you've met Demetria, then the other blonde is Mitchell and his wife is the girl with the green hair. Her name is Sabia." She replied, turning to look at her family, they were dysfunctional, but weren't all families?

"So what are you exactly?" Mithcell asked as Sabia elbowed him, mumbling something about how that was rude. "You're not vampire, or mermaid, or human..."

"I'm a werewolf." Seth replied, as Demetria chucked mumbling something about how Lacrius must be a jerk for that.

Lacrius looked amused as he downed the drink that he had, smirking as wrapped his lean arm around his fiance, the youngest looking in the group. "Now Demetria, if you remember that the angel upstairs who is a pain in our asses picks all of ours out. So I had no idea until like three days before that Seth would imprint on our youngest sister here. Personally, I would had never thought about it, there was a that was moving to Forks I thought would work, but I had no control over it." He took another drink, "Also Lizbeth when Embry moves back to La Push, he will imprint again I'm working everything out and I'm having your little dead ghost assistant help me with that." He replied, "I thought that you would want Luna to help pick out his new imprint." She grinned and nodded.

Ever since the day that Alexander, a vampire at the time, had turned Paul into a plant in order to escape the pack's lives had turned around, Paul had ran into the witch queen and imprinted while they were planning for a war. At the beginning Lizbeth had hated Paul for the fact that she thought had he would be distracting for the young queen beginning her reign way before he time was allowed in one rush movement. Though looking at Amie talking to her brother, now a werewolf, she realized that Paul was strong enough to have an imprint that could stand on her own two feet.

The palace still felt weird to see the twins together, in a home palace that they had been denied. Their father was the old ambassador to werewolves and witches and from that he met their mother and after being convinced she was forced to marry an Italian diplomat who had tried to screw over the witch world, he was still on the run and would be found eventually.

Soon people had started to dance as her siblings that had found their mates pulled them from the table to dance, Lizbeth smiled as she looked to see Nessie dancing with Jacob becoming a belle of the ball. "Do you want to dance?" Seth asked, pulling her out of her thoughts as he grinned at her.

"Sure." She replied, letting him pull her to the dance floor.

After almost a whole three hours of dancing, it was time for the Russian queen and Amie to give their speeches. They stood side by side, both looking regal as the Russian court was around them, Alexander had his arm looped with his sister and the pair could mark fear into hearts. The whole world had been shocked that the Volturi had been taken down with the pair in command, but her non-existing heart had went out to the head duchess, Kim where no one knew that if it wasn't for her sister, that they would had lost. She stood beside the other court members, serving as the only official court member to the young queen as her eyes held sadness, her arm was looped with her sister's lover.

Embry had looked better than the first letters they had got from Amie's father, who had taken him in whereas he had lost his imprint years before she had died to help him in a sense heal. His eyes were still lifeless, but his eyes weren't bloodshot from the continuous crying as he had the first month that he had moved to Russia. The poor guy had lost everything, but no one knew about the pain and the heavy hearts that the quartet had held.

"I'm a quite honored to be here." Amie replied, then smiling softly. "I was here to talk about the Volturi war and how the mythical world had gained from it. I'm please to thank all of you that are here and are serving each race quite well, though while our world has gained freedom with the death of the Volturi, my family and I have lost so much." She took a pause. "My first lost was my mother, who gave herself up for a spell that saved my brother and I, who turned Alexander Regius back into a human and with that the name of queen was thrust upon me. Then during the war, we would have lost, but then as each generation a member of court must die because of the pack the first America witches made with the vampires that were there. My best friend, my head duchess, my sister in a sense burned herself with the rest of the Volturi vampires to save all of us, to let our worlds live in peace. With that, I've talked to the council of witches, our head council and Luna Elizabeth Marie will be remembered as savior of the witches, a statue in each castle in every country will be made to honor her. Then last, times are changing and Elizabeth's our dear librarian of witches had served her time and with that we have the last of the Cullen vampires here to serve as the librarian." Nessie eyes were wide as she turned to pay full attention to Amie, she had wrote twenty speeches for this and never knew how it would turn out, but no one expected for the ceremony to happen here. "Renessemee Cullen, would you please come up here."

"Go." I whispered, as she started to slowly walk up, the claps that she got from everyone scared her as she walked up to the stage.

"Renesessemee Cullen, you have been chosen to serve us, to write our history how it happens and when needed to keep the peace among the witches, you will be sought after by every county, every witch who needs the information of our people. With this, you take a grave responsibility, I cannot promise how long our service will end or how long it will happen, but do you take it?"

"My queen, I do."


End file.
